minetoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
MineToons Wiki
MainPageCSS __NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ Main= Welcome to the MineToons Wiki! This wiki is based on the popular TV show MineToons! Here you can write about the show MineToons. This array of content includes: *Stories *Blocks, Items, Weapons *Mobs *Gamemodes *And even more! We have pages, files, administrators and over edits have been made to help this wiki grow! Check these guys out! They help make this Wiki bigger! *'3/29/2019': The wiki is restructured because MineToons is restarting production. *'1/23/2018': The wiki is founded. *No spamming or vandalism. This includes making major changes to people's work without permission from them, or one of the content mods or admins, removing large quantities of content from pages, replacing pages with content that is irrelevant and such. *If you want to become a moderator, you need to be trusted by the majority of staff. If you are trusted and want to help out, then ask ScribbledEggs and you must have at least 100 edits. *Don't insult other users. This includes 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people without them knowing it) or swearing heavily at them. If you think someone is backstabbing, don't insult them, instead, message an admin to discuss the issue. *If you get a staff rank, do not abuse it. This includes editing others' comments of conflicting opinion, banning users over disagreements, kicking/banning others from chat for no reason, relentlessly banning users without warning them about their actions beforehand and such. *No hateful commenting. Give constructive feedback to help the writer improve if you dislike anything. Don't simply hate on a page to discourage the author. *If you end up in a conflict with user(s) then message an admin and they can sort out any problems. Remember to provide evidence of the conflict, and your POV. *Do not steal content from other sources without the original content producer's *permission beforehand. *Do not use a sock/alternative account to evade a block. Remember, blocks are usually directed at the account owner themselves, not just the account that was being used. **Using socks/alts for other purposes (roleplay, testing, etc) is fine, but please do not use them while blocked. If you do so, your sock will be permabanned, and your main account's block duration might be extended. *Because of recent complaints about the vulnerabilities of allowing anonymous users to contribute here, a new rule has been implemented: All new anon users are to be watched closely for at least a week after joining. Any suspicious activity from anon users should be reported to an admin immediately and the suspicious activity will be reviewed. |-| Disclaimers= All wikis in Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Mojang. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you.. Welcome to the MineToons Wiki Rules Section! Here you can find the different kinds of rules in this Wiki, from editing, to chat and to more useful things you need to know. *Community Guidelines *Chat Policy *Rights Policy *Simplified Ruleset *Administrators Category:Browse